The hunter and the guardian angel
by Ibelieve24
Summary: Castiel's little sister is a guardian angel who has lost most of her powers. Cas needs to hide her from Raphael's men so they don't use her against him. Bobby's place seems like the safest haven but is it? This is set after Sam gets his soul back but before anyone knew how far Castiel would go to beat Raphael. Bobby, Castiel, Dean, Sam and Julianna.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She stood there quietly, hands clasped in front of her. She had a slim build and looked to be in her mid twenties though she carried many more years with her. Wearing jeans and a plain white buttoned shirt, she almost seemed invisible in the room. She kept her head down, letting her dark wavy curls fall in front of her face. She wanted them to cover her face. She didn't want them to see the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. Tears,,, water from the eyes. Sure, she had seen lots of people cry but as a guardian angel, she never had the ability, the real feeling of it.

Guardian angels understood emotion better than any of the angels, well except maybe the cupids, but they were kind of annoying. Guardians had to learn to feel things. It made them more understanding of their charges. She always felt sadness and compassion when her charges would cry. She would sit with them quietly and whisper to them that it would all be ok. Now, she is on the verge of spilling her own tears. She didn't like it. She didn't like any of the things that have happened to her. All the changes. All the things she couldn't do anymore, all the things she had to learn how to do.

She had been a guardian angel and a good one. Her big brother Castiel had seen to that. He taught her everything. He guided her, encouraged her and reprimanded her when she faltered. Even he couldn't see this one coming. He didn't deserve the problems she was causing him now. He already had too much on his plate with Raphael.

The most important lesson that Castiel taught her was in regard to Father's children. It was her brother's job to protect them and watch over them but Julianna loved them more than anything. It was easy for her. Humans were adorable. An endless playmate. A constant companion. She was loyal to them and loved them more than herself.

Now, she was one. Well, half of one. Well, more than half, oh who knows? She shook her head in the hopes to rid her brain of its constant wandering. Julianna tried to focus on what her brother was saying to the three men. He sounded tired, frustrated. She dared peek up to look at them.

The older one looked tough and grumpy but she knew he was kind. Every human gave off a signal of sorts. Julianna could easily pick up on it. This one liked to be sarcastic and tough but he was loyal, caring and willing to sacrifice himself if called upon to do so. This was unmistakably Bobby. Julianna could smell whiskey strong in the air. She knew of him and she knew he had been drinking but he didn't seem drunk, just confused about what her big brother was asking of him. Julianna sensed that many people often asked a lot of Bobby.

The youngest one had a lot of conflict inside. He wasn't so easy to read. He was taking in the conversation intently. He seemed to be turning it over in his mind, thinking, figuring. Little Sam had been through a lot in his life. My, he has grown up. He always struggled with good and evil. Doesn't he know how good he is? Julianna wished she could tell him and she wished he would believe it. He sacrificed his life for the world. How much more can someone do? Her big brother had told her that he didn't know who pulled him out of the cage but she was glad he was back with soul intact.

Now, this one must be Dean. All the angels knew of Dean Winchester. He must be the leader of this family. Well, he acts like he is in charge anyway. Dean's signal was strong. There was a lot of pain shoved down inside of him. There was also a lot of strength and determination. And,,, protection, yes, an extremely strong sense of protection of his brother Sam. It's overpowering , the connection between Dean and Sam. Julianna admired that. Their father must have instilled that in them. Dean was black or white, good or evil. He didn't have many things that fell in the "gray" area that is for sure.

Dean was intensely looking at Castiel and he seemed to be mocking him. How dare he?! Does he not know to whom he is speaking? He might make the decisions here but he is not in charge of Castiel! Castiel is a soldier in Father's army! He is powerful and strong! Julianna felt the heat rising inside of her. Those darn human emotions. So hard to control. She wanted to tell Dean to have respect but she said nothing. She knew Castiel's relationship with him and the rest of them, but she didn't understand it. You could not be his little sister and not know the Winchesters and all that they have gone through. But, it is her brother that saved Dean and saved them all many times. This Dean person acts like …. WAIT, did he just call him CAS?! That is enough!

"His name is CASTIEL, have some respect!" It flew out of her mouth before she could stop it. She instantly knew her brother would not be happy about the outburst. Darn this human thing!

The three men stopped talking and looked at her. Julianna froze and kept her eyes on her brother. Castiel turned slowly and looked at his little sister. Without anger or raised voice, he simply asked, "why are you speaking?" Castiel looked in her eyes waiting for an answer. Julianna opened her mouth but nothing came out. "Didn't I tell you to BE STILL?" he said firmly.

For Julianna, it was a severe reprimand. Castiel rarely had to correct her and when he did, she felt small like a child. She lowered her head again and whispered, "I'm sorry my brother", but not before she saw the look of surprise on Dean's face. She heard him say dramatically and with humor in his voice, "Cassssttttieeelllllll, I don't think I have ever heard you talk like that. It's hot!"

Julianna fumed quietly. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother, clearly understanding that the strange girl didn't fully understand the relationship between Dean and Cas. "Dean, geez, give it a rest". Dean gave him a smirk in response.

Bobby stopped the conversation from spiraling out of control. "Ok, hold on there. Now, (glancing over to the quieted girl in the back of the room), Castiel (using his full name so she would not be offended)… what you are saying is that you want to leave your little sister here with me? Does this look like a day care to you?"

Castiel sighed quietly. He didn't want to have to go through the whole story but he should have known that he would not have gotten away with anything less. He just didn't have the time with Raphael's men constantly after him. However, he was going to have to make the time. They just didn't realize how much was at stake.

"Julianna is a guardian angel", he said plainly. "She has been one for over 200 hundred years so the term "daycare" isn't quite correct."

Bobby and Sam looked at the girl who stood with her head down and face covered as if they would somehow recognize a guardian angel when they saw one. Dean however looked incredulously at Cas, "Cas, no way, there really are guardian angels?" Castiel gave him a look of "are you kidding me, you still have to ask that after everything you know" but he only actually replied with a tired "yes Dean".

It was Sam's turn to speak up then, "Cas, um,,, Castiel,, why does a guardian angel need to be hidden and protected? What happened?"

"Julianna was put in my care from the beginning. It is customary for a soldier to help new angels learn about our Father's plan. She was placed as a guardian angel because of her strong capacity for compassion and comfort." Dean made a snorting sound at that remark due to Julianna's outburst which caused a disappointed look from his youngest brother and a "shut the hell up" look from Bobby.

Castiel sighed and continued, "AND she did very well at her job. Her last charge however, ultimately chose to make a deal with a crossroads demon. Guardian angels are not soldiers. They are not allowed to fight or interfere in any way. They only guard and guide their charges to the right path if they are able. Ultimately of course it is the individual's choice and their guardian has to abide by it."

Sam nodded and muttered, "Angel of God, my guardian dear. To whom his love commits me here. Ever this day be at my side, to light and guard, to rule and guide."

All three men turned their head slowly to look at Sam. "What?" Sam asked a little embarrassed by his recitation. Dean rolled his eyes at his nerdy little brother "Dude, seriously? You are an angel geek too? Will it ever end?"

"So", Bobby cut in quickly to move the conversation along and avoid any sibling arguments, "does that mean she can't be a guardian angel anymore or something? Why not just give her another charge?"

"Well, when her charge made the deal," Castiel continued, "Julianna, decided to try to fight the demon herself and stop the deal from happening."

Now Dean looked at the girl with a renewed interest, "Good for her, screw the angel rulebook!"

"Unfortunately, as I mentioned, a guardian angel is not a soldier. The demon turned out to be more powerful than any ordinary crossroads demon. In her attempt to free her charge from the deal, the demon almost succeeded in killing her. She survived but has lost most of her angel abilities and is quite close to being completely human. The angels demanded that she be "reconditioned" which of course meant certain death to her. Because she is my responsibility, I chose not to return her to heaven but put her in hiding while she got used to her new situation. She was protected from demons and angels for the last few years. Recently, Raphael's men found out about her and I had to move her. I have hidden her from view but I need a little time to find a new sanctuary where she won't be in harm's way. This is just a temporary arrangement and I guarantee that Julianna will not be any trouble."

"So if Raphael gets her, he can use her as a pawn in your battle of brothers? A kind of do as I say or I kill your sister thing?" Dean asked.

"Yes, that is correct." Castiel admitted not surprised that Dean put that together so quickly. He truly understood the meaning of big brother.

"Well," Dean said standing up and stretching out his arms, "that settles it for me. I'm in". He totally understood the situation and exposed it down to the bare essentials. Cas has a little sister that is in trouble. Dean knows the little brother thing. He was on board. Sam nodded in agreement, "I'm in".

"Wait a second, cowboys", Bobby interrupted. "This isn't really your decision to make since I will be the one here with her most of the time. If she stays here Cas, what do we need to know? I aint never had an angel renting a room from me before."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"It's quite simple really", Cas said relieved that this matter was almost settled. She doesn't have to sleep or eat every day but if she doesn't sleep at least by the third day, well,,, she can be a little hard to deal with. Julianna doesn't like the idea that she actually has to rest and still has not gotten used to it."

Julianna was embarrassed by the comment. Her brother was making her sound like a disobedient child. Sleeping is stupid anyway. It is a waste of time and is nothing but a show of weakness.

"She cannot take part in any physical violence or her protection will be compromised. Julianna knows this. She also knows that if she breaks this rule again, it will be out of my hands." Castiel emphasized the last sentence for Julianna's benefit. She knew it and remained silent.

Dean laughed, "Will she turn into a gremlin if we break the rules? Is she allowed to eat after midnight? Can she get wet?"

Cas looked at Dean with question, "I don't understand what you are saying".

Sam jumped in at that point, "Let it go Cas, not important."

Castiel shook his head understanding now that Dean was referring to something in an effort for humor that Cas knew nothing about. He often relied on Sam to clarify these things for him.

"Any other rules Cas?" Bobby asked, still unsure of the new arrangement.

"I will instruct her to follow your orders. You will be in charge of her. She is not to disobey you while she is here."

"Now wait, I don't want to be anyone's drill sergeant. She can do as she pleases while she is here." Bobby added quickly.

"No, actually she can't Bobby", Cas said almost impatiently. "She is in hiding. If there is danger and you instruct her to do something, she has to know that you are in charge. It is for her own protection."

"Well, we can work that one out ourselves I suppose." Bobby mumbled mostly to himself, taking his cap off and scratching his forehead. What did I get myself into, he wondered.

"Cas, where are you going when you leave here?" Sam asked

"I have some matters to take care of. You know how to call me if I am needed. If I can, I will come right away." Cas replied, not looking directly at Sam.

Dean picked up on the change of manner in his angel friend, "Cas, is there something else we can do to help? You know you can always come to us, right?"

Cas looked at his friend and thought, Yes Dean there are many things I need but you can't help me. He simply replied. "Yes, I know Dean. I am handling things."

Castiel turned and called to his sister. Julianna moved to him quickly.

"I know you know what to do and what not to do. I expect that I won't hear of any problems while you are a guest in this home?" he instructed.

Julianna looked up at her brother. Her dark brown eyes were glistening with tears.

"Please brother, please don't leave me here. I can help. I can fight. You can't fight Raphael alone. I'm sure there are things I can do to help you. Please brother, I beg you. I don't want to be someone's burden. I want to be useful." Julianna whispered, pleading to her brother to understand, letting the tears fall unashamed.

Bobby watched the young girl cry to her brother. "Wonderful" he mumbled to himself. "This should be fun".

Sam felt bad for her. He listened to her beg Cas not to go and flashed back to the many times he was in the same place begging his father not to leave on a hunt and being told that he couldn't join the fight. Sam could hear his father as if he was in the room, "Your brother is in charge of you while I'm gone. You listen to him and I don't want to hear of any problems." Sam snapped back to reality when he heard Cas answer her.

"Julianna there is no time for this discussion. We have been over it many times. You will do as I tell you. It is my job to protect you and this is the best way I can do that right now. "Cas said firmly.

Wow, Sam thought, like a page from Dad's book.

Dean and Bobby watched the exchange between Cas and Julianna quietly. It was a side of Castiel that they all hadn't seen before.

Then, softening his tone, Castiel put his hands on each side of his sister's face, "I won't be far. There are many things you can do here to help. Listen to Bobby while I'm gone. You are no one's burden."

Julianna threw herself into her big brother's arms. She knew he did not have the capacity for emotions that she did but she didn't care. Besides, since the Winchesters have come into the picture, he seemed to understand human emotions much clearer. Castiel hesitated for a moment and then returned the hug. Julianna breathed in his scent, committing it to memory. Castiel pulled her from him. "Be good" he said and then was gone.

Julianna stood quietly in the middle of the room, wiping her tears quickly. It was an awkward situation and no one seemed to be willing to break the silence.

Bobby was the first to speak. "Well little one, looks like we both got handed something here that we weren't expecting. There will be plenty of time for us to get to know each other. Why don't we set you up with a room of your own right now? What do you say?"

His tone was light and friendly. Julianna responded, "Thank you Sir but it isn't necessary to give me a whole room. I don't require that much space."

"Nonsense, Bobby said, every young girl needs a room to herself."

"Sir, you do realize that I am not a young girl, correct? I'm not sure how old I look to you but I am older than all three of you put together and doubled." Julianna wanted to make sure Bobby would not be planning on treating her like a child.

"Well, you do realize that you have only been "mostly" human for a few years and I have been one for a good many more. And while we are at it, you can drop the Sir and call me Bobby." He was starting to find this half angel interesting. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

Julianna simply replied with "As you wish Sir,, um,, Bobby. "

"That's better. Sam how about you set her up in the room at the end of the hall please?"

"Sure", Sam replied getting up and heading to the stairs. Julianna mumbled a polite "Thank you" and followed Sam to her new room.

Bobby and Dean looked at each other for a few moments.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with a half angel/half human, sister of your Angel brother, with demons and other angels trying to steal her? Any suggestions?" Bobby asked, his emotions flowing out in one big huff as he took another drink of his whiskey.

"Well SIR, Dean replied sarcastically, you can ask her if she learned to cook in the last 200 years. I'm starving!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Sam led her to the room and opened the door. It had been unused for a time and Julianna walked to the window to let in some fresh air. Sam came from the hall closet with sheets and a blanket for the bed. "Here you go. This should do it for now. Do you want me to make the bed for you?" Sam smiled hesitantly at her.

"No thank you Sam. I will take care of it." He is sweet, she thought but he is struggling with something.

Sam turned to leave but Julianna put her hand on his arm. Sam felt a strange tingling from her touch. She took his hand and put both her hands around it. Sam looked at her and a feeling of peace covered him. "Thank you Sam" she said, staring intently into his eyes and let go of his hand.

Sam was hesitant and stuttered, "um,, it's just a blanket, no b-big deal. "

"No, I meant thank YOU Sam" Julianna said quietly. Thank you for what you did for Father's children. You threw yourself in the cage to save them. I wasn't sure if anyone had thanked you for that." Julianna then turned and proceeded to make the bed.

Sam watched her for a few minutes and then quietly backed out of the room.

When he got back downstairs, Bobby was trying to convince Dean that Julianna wasn't his personal cook or maid and they were not asking her to make dinner on her first night.

Sam had to smile to himself listening to Dean's argument.

"Bobby, all I'm saying is she said herself she wants to be useful. Welllllll, cooking is useful! I'm thinking only of her. It would probably make her happy to do something."

"No Dean, not happening! She is scared and out of her element. We need to give her time to adapt, get to know us, figure out her boundaries. That's why I wanted her to have her own room. You know, in case she needed to be alone while she sorts things out, poor kid." Bobby felt bad for Julianna watching her cry to her brother in front of strangers.

Bobby barely had the words out of his mouth when Julianna came down the stairs. "Are you hungry Bobby? This is the customary dinner time, correct? Can I cook something for you? I know how. One of my charges was the owner of his own restaurant. He only made burgers and things but I'm pretty good at it if you want."

Bobby was speechless seeing the change in her in such a short time. Somewhere in his mind, he heard Dean yell "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSS"!

After dinner, Dean fell asleep on the couch and Sam sat at the table researching their next hunt. Julianna was cleaning the kitchen when Bobby walked in.

"Can I help?"

"It's not necessary but you can if it pleases you" Julianna replied handing him a towel to dry the dishes.

They stood there together for a while, neither one speaking when Bobby laughed quietly to himself.

"What is it?" Julianna asked.

"The last time I did this was with my wife, years ago. I always hated this job but missed it terribly when she was gone."

Julianna smiled with understanding and continued cleaning.

"So Julianna, you walked up the stairs to your room with tears still in your eyes and came down ready to cook dinner like you had been here for weeks. Want to tell me how that change of heart happened?" Bobby asked, looking at her seriously and putting his towel down on the sink.

Julianna turned to him. He was really intuitive. She won't be able to get much past him. She put her back to the sink and leaned against it. "I'm sorry but I was listening on the stairs. You were so concerned about my feelings and Dean was so concerned about eating. I want to be helpful while I'm here. I want to be useful. Judging from Dean's snoring, I think I might have passed the first test. So, can the cooking be my job?" Julianna hesitated and then added "Please Bobby?" staring into his eyes with a look of hope.

It was that moment that Bobby looks back on and realizes was the moment she got to him. He already liked her presence in the house. He must be getting soft. "Yeah sure. It's your job if you want it. My cooking, well no one ever really described it as cooking."

"Thank you" Julianna said and smiled sincerely.

Sam walked in the kitchen then. Bobby immediately could see something was bothering him. "What's up sport, you ok?" he asked. So much like a father to him, Julianna thought.

"Just a headache" Sam said. I'm going up to bed".

"You need an aspirin or something?" Bobby asked concerned. There has been a couple of times that he caught Sam just looking in the distance, not really sure what he was looking at. Sam always brushed it off as nothing or claimed he had a headache but Bobby wasn't so sure. Dean had noticed it too. There isn't anything that goes on with Sam that Dean doesn't know about.

"No, I'm good, thanks. "

Sam went up to bed and Bobby decided to leave Dean on the couch. He just looked too comfortable to disturb. "Will this be one of the nights that you will be sleeping Julianna?" Bobby asked, not sure if this was the third day that Cas had been talking about.

"No, not tonight Bobby. I'll be fine. You can go to bed. I promise I won't run away when you are sleeping." Julianna said with a smile.

"Well, thanks. I wasn't even thinking that you might do that. Now, it will be on my mind." Bobby grumbled.

Julianna smiled and thought, this might not be so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Dean woke with a start. His neck hurt and his leg was cramping. Dammit, fell asleep on the couch, he grumbled to himself. That darn Sam could have woke me up when he went to bed, he complained to himself as his joints yelled out for comfort. Easing off the couch, he instinctively double checked the doors and windows. All was secure. What time is it? 2:00Am.

Dean stretched and headed up to bed when he got a strange feeling but it was one he was familiar with. Have to check on Sammy. Won't be able to sleep until I know he is secure. Sam would probably not be too happy that his big brother still checked in on him at night but Dean can't stop what he has been doing for years. Sam was still getting himself together after getting his soul back and sometimes Dean noticed that he was occasionally spacing out on him.

Dean quietly made his way up the stairs to Sam's room. He slowly opened the door just a crack to make sure Sam was there and safely sleeping. That was when he saw it. A figure sitting next to the bed. Dean flipped the light and pulled his knife out, ready to strike.

**"WHO ARE YOU? LET HIM GO!"**

Julianna almost fell off the chair she had put by the bed, eyes wide with terror, dropping Sam's hand that she was holding. Sam jumped up and in his haste got tangled up in the sheets and fell to the floor, hitting the night stand on the way down.

**"What the hell?"** Dean yelled. **"What the hell were you doing?"** He shouted now, demanding answers.

Bobby came running in, saw Dean with the knife and Sam on the floor and Julianna frozen in fear.

"Whoaaaaaa whoaaaaaa Dean, put the knife down." Bobby slowly took a hold of his arm and lowered the weapon for him taking charge of the situation.

Dean had forgotten it was still raised, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Wait, please," Julianna finally found her voice. "Whatever you are thinking, I assure you that you are wrong. Let me explain."

"How in the hell do you know what I'm thinking?" Dean raged. He was not going to relax easily.

Sam rubbed his eyes and his head where he hit the night stand. "What the hell Dean? I was sleeping, really good too." Sam looked at Julianna. "What is going on?" unsure why she was sitting next to his bed.

Bobby cut in then. "Ok, everyone relax." He went over to help Sam get untangled and back into bed. "Julianna, start talking." Bobby instructed in his no-nonsense kind of fashion.

"When I was going to my room, I heard Sam having a bad dream or something. I checked on him and he seemed to be fighting some unseen enemy and mumbling things I didn't understand. When I heard him say Lucifer's name, I came in to help him."

"Help him how?" Dean questioned still looking at her suspiciously.

"Dean, I'm a guardian angel. I have lost a lot of my abilities but not the ability to give comfort. I was only holding his hand. When I did, he settled down quickly and was sleeping soundly until you came in. It is my guess that Sam hasn't had a good night's sleep in a long time."

Julianna looked at Bobby as if he would somehow know that she was telling the truth.

"SAM, that true?" Dean demanded

"How would I know? I was sleeping. But Julianna is right; I have had a lot of bad dreams lately. I haven't been sleeping that well."

"Why haven't you told me Sammy? We have talked about this." Dean was disgusted now to discover that his brother was still keeping secrets after everything.

"I'm sorry Dean. I just didn't want you to worry."

Now that the conversation was getting calmer, Julianna piped up, "Did you think I would hurt your brother, Dean? Or anyone for that matter? I know you have been through a lot but surely if you don't believe me, you would know that Castiel wouldn't send someone untrustworthy to you?"

Dean knew that was true. "It's just" he stammered, "I wasn't sure who was sitting by his bed and it was dark…"

Julianna walked over to Dean carefully and then hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry that I scared you." She whispered in his ear. "You are an amazing big brother. Sam is lucky to have you".

Dean let her hug him and said nothing. He was trying to figure out the sudden peace he felt at her touch. He was going to have to do some research on guardian angels.

Bobby was checking out Sam's head. "Barely a bump there Sam" he said. "Alright if you yahoos are finished, I would like to get some sleep."

The rest of the night went without incident. Julianna stayed in her room even though she knew Sam was dreaming again. Dean heard him as well. He decided to go have a talk with Cas' little sister.

Dean knocked quietly on her door.

"Come in"

Julianna was sitting on the edge of her bed. "Dean, what's wrong?"

"Do you hear him?"

"Yes"

"Can you really help him get some sleep?"

"Only if you will allow it"

"Let's go" Dean still wasn't sure he was comfortable with this but wasn't willing to let Sam suffer.

Julianna moved to the side of Sam's bed. He was mumbling frantically and his blankets were in a heap on the floor.

"What are you going to do?"

"I just have to connect with him by touch." She put her hand on his arm and gently squeezed.

"It's alright Sam. You are safe. Your brother is here. No one can hurt you." She whispered.

Sam instantly relaxed and his breathing became steady.

"How long do you have to do that?"

"I will stay with him all night if that is ok."

Dean was relieved to see Sam sleeping calmly. He retrieved his blankets from the floor and put them over him. He hadn't realized that Sammy wasn't sleeping well. He should have known somehow. How come he didn't see it?

"You know I can help you too Dean. If ever you just want some peaceful sleep or something."

Dean pulled up a chair next to the bed. "I'm fine. It's Sammy that needs the help now."

Dean and Julianna sat there quietly together, neither one breaking the silence as Sam slept.

"So, Cas is your big brother huh? I never figured him for a big brother."

"Why?"

"It's just, there are a lot of things that Cas is still learning himself about people. Now that you are moving to the human side, there are things you should know that I don't think Cas can teach you."

Julianna looked at him with confusion. "Like what?"

"Let's start with music."

They spent the next hour talking about basic human things that Dean felt she should know now and her big brother Cas wouldn't be able to explain. Things like music, cars and pie. Julianna listened intently to Dean's instruction. Then Dean went off to bed, trusting her with his brother. It was the ultimate compliment, Julianna thought.

The next morning, Julianna had breakfast waiting. No one spoke of the events the night before and Bobby questioned Dean and Sam about the hunt they were going on.

"We should only be gone for a couple of days Bobby" Sam explained. "It looks like a werewolf. The cycle is right. We only have till day after tomorrow to take care of him."

"Well, I wish you would give it a rest for a while longer but if you insist on going, don't get yourselves killed ok." Bobby said trying to hide his concern behind sarcasm. Sam seemed much better this morning.

"You just try to make sure there are leftovers for when we come back." Dean said offering Julianna a quick wink.

She was grateful for the gesture and smiled in return.

Once the boys were gone, the phone calls started. Bobby was answering one after the other, offering advice, information or the fake confirmation of a superior at the FBI. Julianna was fascinated with it all. After three days, the boys weren't back yet and Bobby was nearing the end of his patience with the constant questions she was throwing at him.

"What are you researching? Can I help?" She asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Bobby put the heels of his hands in his eyes and pressed them tightly wondering if this was meant to be slow torture. "JULES please, I am trying to concentrate."

The nickname came the day after the boys left on the hunt. He just said, "Jules, can you get me a beer while you're in there." Julianna mulled it over in her mind and thought how much she liked it. Maybe she had been too hasty when she reprimanded Dean for calling her brother Cas. It was like a term of endearment.

"I'm sorry Bobby. I was just trying to help. Why won't you let me answer a phone or research something for you? You know I probably know a lot about the things you hunt" she complained to him.

"I told you before. I am trying to keep you out of this stuff. Cas wanted you safe and there is no reason to involve you in it."Bobby replied as he did at least 3 times before.

That was when it occurred to him. Bobby stopped reading and closed the book in front of him.

"Jules?"

"Yes?"

"You were supposed to sleep 2 nights ago. Have you gone to sleep since you have been here?" Bobby watched her face for any sign of deceit.

Julianna seemed to be searching for the right answer. "I, um, well, I rested." She said without meeting his eyes.

"Julianna, you have not gone to sleep at all, have you?" Bobby suddenly realizing why she has been such a bratty little handful.

"Bobby, listen, sleeping is stupid. I don't need to sleep. Castiel is just an over protective big brother and he exaggerates too." Julianna said quickly, clearly hearing how she sounded like a child caught past her bedtime.

"Goodnight Jules" was all Bobby said.

"But Bobby, if you would just let me,,,"

"Goodnight Jules!" he said more firmly, meeting her eyes with a stern glare.

"Are you kidding me?" Julianna raised her voice now. "I am not a two-year old you know! This is unfair! I can decide for myself when bedtime is."

"**GOODNIGHT JULIANNA**!" Bobby growled at her pointing at the stairs.

This infuriated her. Julianna knew she was feeling this way because she hadn't slept but she couldn't seem to stop herself. She got up and stormed up the stairs and slammed her door.

"200-year-old child" Bobby muttered to himself and started to open up his book.

That was when the music started.

AC/DC Back in Black. How in the hell did she get a hold of that? **Dammit Dean!** Bobby took a deep breath and tried to calm himself before he went up there. The music was blaring now.

It reminded him of when Dean was young and ticked off that his father had left him at Uncle Bobby's so he could go off on a hunt. He would go up to the room and blare the music out of anger and defiance. Bobby would wait him out as long as he could and then finally go up there and put his foot down. It looks like he would have to do the same thing here. After today, he was definitely keeping track of the 3 day sleep rule.

Bobby sighed and got up from his chair. "Dammit Cas!" He said out loud. "I shouldn't have to be reprimanding your sister!" Bobby moved to the stairs when he felt a breeze behind him.

He turned and nearly jumped out of his skin to see Castiel standing there.

"Cas? What are you doing here?"

"You called me."

"No I didn't. I was just talking out loud to, um ,, myself. Oh never mind." Bobby said with a bit of embarrassment.

Castiel looked upwards in confusion. "What is that noise?"

"It's called rock and roll and your sister is playing it loud for my benefit. She's pissed at me for telling her to go to bed. I was just going up to have her shut it off."

"Allow me" Cas said and was gone before Bobby could stop him.

A second later, the music was off. Bobby heard Cas raise his voice but couldn't hear what he said. Then, it was silence.

Cas appeared downstairs again. "She is going to sleep now." And he was gone, again.

Well, at least now he could get some work done.

Julianna laid in bed in disbelief. I can't believe he called my brother just because of a little loud music. Dean had told her that if she was going to play it, she had to play it loud or it wasn't any good.

She thought she was dreaming when she turned to see Castiel standing in her doorway. Oh why did he have to come at that moment?! He seemed disappointed.

She had immediately shut the music off. She wanted to run to him and hug him tight but she knew he was not going to allow it.

"You were told to go to bed, were you not?!" He said sternly, fixing his gaze on her.

"Yes brother" Julianna said quickly as she climbed under the covers. Again, his reprimand made her feel like a little girl.

"I don't expect that Bobby will have to tell you more than once again. AM I CLEAR?"

He seemed different somehow, changed. Julianna couldn't pinpoint it.

Feeling his eyes on her, Julianna whispered, "Yes Sir" and then Castiel was gone again.

Tears started falling before she had settled into sleep. Darn this human thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Julianna woke up with a start. Had she been dreaming? Was her brother here? Suddenly all the memories of the night before came flooding back and Julianna dropped back down on the bed, defeated. She and Bobby were getting along pretty well and she blew it.

Sighing, Julianna pulled herself out of bed, got dressed and cleaned up and went downstairs to face the music. Bobby was sitting at his desk talking to someone on the phone. She walked to the kitchen for some water and saw that it was 2:00 in the afternoon. Sleeping is such a waste of time!

She heard Bobby hang up the phone and waited to see if he was going to speak. She was grateful when she heard his voice.

"Good morning sunshine" he mumbled.

Julianna didn't care that it was sarcastic. He was talking and not yelling which he had every right to do.

She walked over to him. "Where are the boys? Shouldn't they have been back by now?" Starting with some small talk seemed like a good idea.

"They caught another job. They will gone for a while longer"

"Do you want me to refill your coffee?" she asked innocently. He looked up at her then, "No, but how about you sit down and we have a little talk?"

Here it comes. Julianna sat across from him and looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry Bobby. It won't happen again."

"Now don't go apologizing before I have had the chance to yell at you."

"I should have just went to bed like I was supposed to but you know, I really hate sleeping. It seems so boring and the **dreams!** I mean, really, how do you people get any rest anyway? "Julianna heard herself rambling but couldn't stop. "Although, I don't think it was really necessary to call my brother. He is really busy and it just seemed crazy that he should have to…"

"Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Hold on there." Julianna stopped talking, grateful that he cut in.

"First, I didn't call your brother. I accidentally said his name out loud once and there he was insisting on taking care of it himself." "Second, I prefer that we handle things ourselves and not have to call him. OK?"

Julianna shook her head in agreement.

"Ok, with that said, I am going to be keeping track of when you sleep until I can trust you to do it yourself. Then, when I say bed, its bedtime. Got it?" Bobby looked to her for confirmation.

Julianna was looking down at her hands thinking how much this arrangement makes her seem like a child. She hated feeling like a child.

"Jules, I would like you to look at me when we are talking." Bobby said quietly.

"Bobby? Do you think I'm a child?" Julianna asked him honestly, looking up at him.

"No, but I also know that no matter how old a person is, there will always be times that we still act like a child. When that happens, you will be treated like a child. Understand?"

Julianna shook her head in agreement. "Yes, I understand."

"Good, now how about you help me do some research for Gary? He is on a hunt nearby and will be coming over later. No mention of the angel thing, ok? You will simply be the sister of a friend who is staying for a little while. Ok?"

"I can help you? Really?" Julianna was thrilled. "What can I do?"

The two of them worked together for the rest of the afternoon putting together as much information as they could for Gary. Gary was an old-time friend of Bobby's and he didn't ask for help often. Bobby had to admit to himself that he was surprised. Julianna did in fact know a lot about monsters and demons and the like. She was a wealth of knowledge and quick to find the right book. He was grateful for her help.

"How do you know so much about the creatures out there?" "Do they teach that in guardian angel summer school?"

Julianna laughed then. Bobby thought it was probably the sweetest sound he ever heard. "A girl learns a lot in 200 years."

Gary arrived about 7:00 and Julianna had made a homemade dinner for him. Bobby had told her that she didn't have to but she knew he probably hadn't had one in a long while and it was good practice for her.

Gary was grateful for it. He was chasing something he had never seen before. It was part werewolf and part shifter, like something out of a movie. Bobby offered him some back up but like a lot of hunters, Gary preferred to hunt alone.

After dinner, Gary and Bobby went to the living room to go over the information they had collected and Julianna went to clean the kitchen.

"Bobby, you old devil you." Gary laughed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bobby gruffed at him.

"You got yourself a looker there. Young, dark hair, white skin, mmmmhmmm. What I could do with her."

"Hey there. Watch your mouth. She is the little sister of a friend." Bobby warned.

"Well, if you aren't interested. It doesn't mean that I can't give it a shot." Gary said walking to the kitchen, wiping his hands on his jeans and smoothing down his hair.

"Gary, **GARY**." Bobby called out to him but Gary had other things on his mind. His old friend was just that, an old friend. He was also all hunter running on instinct in all senses of the word. Bobby was hoping he wouldn't have to throw him out.

Bobby got up and put a hand on Gary's shoulder stopping him. "Off limits you idiot."

Gary threw his hands up in defeat seeing the seriousness on Bobby's face. "Ok Ok".

Julianna was oblivious of the exchange between Bobby and his friend and was surprised when Gary announced that he had to leave.

The visit proved two things to Bobby though. One, he was starting to feel very protective of his visiting angel. Two, Jules was a big help to him and they started working together.

The boys got back a week later. Dirty and scratched up a bit but none the worse for wear. When they walked in the house, they heard a sound that they hadn't heard in a long time.

"IS that BOBBY? Laughing?" Dean looked at Sam and they just stood there for a few moments taking it in. Then, they instinctively drew their weapons.

As they stepped carefully to the living room, they heard Julianna giggling and trying to finish a story.

"So then, Castiel says, **"Why am I wearing this dress and** **where did Gabriel go?"**

Bobby and Jules broke up into fits of laughter. Sam thought it was one of the best sounds he had ever heard. Dean thought he would really like to hear that whole story.

Dean cleared his throat at the door causing Bobby and Julianna to jump up as Dean and Sam put their weapons down.

"Dammit Dean!" Bobby yelled. "Don't you know not to sneak up on people!"

"Sneaking up on people is what I do!"

Julianna rushed over to them and hugged them both. "Are you ok? You have been gone over a week. "

"We're fine." Dean looked from Julianna to Bobby and back again. Julianna didn't understand but Bobby knew what he was implying.

"Jules, how about you put some coffee on for the boys?"

"Sure thing" Julianna went to the kitchen to make some coffee.

Dean and Sam turned to look at Bobby who was avoiding their gaze, temporarily.

"Jules? Sam, when did she become Jules?" Dean asked Sam who looked back with fake confusion.

"Gosh Dean, I don't know. More importantly, when did you start drinking coffee?"

"Good question, Sammy, good question, Bobby?"

"Alright, that's enough you idjits." Bobby conceded. "We have had time to sort out the kinks and it turns out we get along pretty well. She is a good researcher and I even had her answering the phones as my secretary. It's a good cover."

"What about under the covers Bobby? Hmm? I mean, she is awful pretty." Dean said sarcastically.

It was Sam's turn to stop him. Shoving his brother in the chest he said, "You know, you are sick. Your mind is 100 percent porn, all the time."

"Listen boys, I'm not going to lie. I enjoy her company." Bobby lowered his voice then and said, "The other day, I walked by a mirror. You know what I saw? I saw myself smiling. Smiling! Me! I didn't recognize my own face. So, yeah, tease if you want but I'm glad she is here and I hope she stays a lot longer."

Dean and Sam just stood there in shock. It wasn't every day that Bobby talked about his feelings. Actually, he never talked about his feelings. Dean thought he should throw some holy water on him to be on the safe side and reached for his flask. Sam just gave him the "don't you dare" face so he let it go.

They sat with Bobby while he told them what Gary had been hunting. They were seeing more and more strange creatures, new creatures. When the knock came at the door, Julianna offered to answer it.

Bobby pulled her back. Putting a finger to his lips, he motioned her to go back to Dean and Sam while he went to the door. Looking out, he could see it was Gary and another guy was with him.

Bobby opened the door.

"Hey Gary. Who is this?"

The man with Gary answered. "I'm the guy that is going to kill you all."

Bobby saw both men's eyes turn black right before they sent him into the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Dean was the first to move, slamming Gary into the door. Next thing Dean felt was his body hitting the desk where the demon had sent him. Sam had the knife so Dean went for the holy water to buy some time.

Sam was struggling with the second demon. He just needed to get the upper hand long enough to put his hands on the knife. The demon tossed him around the room as if he was a rag doll. When Sam hit the floor for the third time, he was able to reach for the knife but the demon was too quick and sent it skidding across the floor.

Julianna's first instinct was to run to Bobby who was lying unconscious on the floor. He had a gash on his head which needed tending to but no time for that now. It was times like these that she wished she had the ability to heal. She pulled at the sleeve of her shirt until it ripped and held the cloth to his head to stop the bleeding.

Dean flung the holy water at Gary but it missed its target and Gary once again sent Dean against the wall. Laughing at him now, he grabbed his throat and pushed him higher up the wall until his feet were not touching the floor. He whispered to Dean, "After I kill you, I'm going to have some fun with your little half angel." Dean did everything he could to hold on to consciousness. He tried to yell to Julianna to run but couldn't get the words out. The room began to go dark when he felt a bright light.

Gary's face lit up in a white light and he fell to the floor still holding Dean around the neck. When the second demon turned to see the fate of his friend, Sam retrieved the knife and stuck it into his back.

Dean looked up ready to thank Cas for coming to the rescue but only Julianna was standing in the middle of the room.

"Castiel is going to kill me now for sure."

XXXXXXXXX

Bobby was sitting at the table nursing his headache with a shot of whiskey. Dean and Sam came in from outside where they disposed of the bodies.

"How are you doing Bobby?" Sam never did like the thought of Bobby being hurt.

"Well, I feel like I can't decide if I want to go dancing or maybe enter a triathlon."

"That means he is feeling better. Where is your angel Bobby? I want to ask her a few questions." Dean felt that it was time that they get a clearer understanding of what she was capable of. No one knew she could smite a demon. Now, by doing so, she broke one of Cas' strict rules but Dean was sure they could get around that. After all, she helped to save his life.

"She went upstairs. She says that Cas is going to have to take her back now. He won't have a choice. She is pretty shook up about it."

"Well first things first. I'm sure Cas will listen to reason. Any idea how those demons knew she was here?"

"No, Gary wasn't possessed when he showed up the other night. I put the usual holy water in the beer."

"I'm sorry about your friend Bobby." Sam offered. "It can't be easy."

"Nothing is easy in this life boy, you know that."

Dean was still thinking of the demons when Castiel appeared.

"What the hell happened here?!"

Cas seemed uncharacteristically angry. He looked around at the room. "She killed a demon, didn't she? She killed a human as well?!"

"Hold on there Cas. She saved my life!"

"She didn't have a choice Cas. If she didn't do something, Dean would be dead and I probably would be too." Sam tried to speak calmly but Cas was not calming down.

"You two don't understand. She just announced to the entire angel community where she is and the demons know now as well. I got away with not taking her back to heaven the first time this happened. This time, I have no choice, no options. I have to send her back!"

"What the hell for Cas? You have broken rules before. This is your little sister man. You can't send her back."

"Listen Dean, it's not that simple and I don't have time to explain it to you. **JULIANNA, GET DOWN HERE!**" Cas yelled towards the stairs.

"Hold on Cas. Are you telling me you are just going to take your sister and hand her over to the angels to be "reconditioned"? You can't do that." Dean was starting to get angry himself.

"DEAN, don't tell me how to discipline my little sister! I never tell you how to discipline Sam!"

Both Dean and Sam gave each other a look of confusion for a moment.

"Ok, ok." Dean waved off Sam and Bobby so he could speak to Cas alone. Bobby and Sam got the message and went upstairs to Julianna.

"Listen to me, just for a second Cas, ok."

"Dean"

"Just a second, I know there are rules and things that have to be followed. I do. But, when she fought that first demon, you didn't send her back then. YOU made the choice, right?"

"She didn't kill anyone then Dean. Now, she killed a demon and in doing so, killed a human as well. I can't ignore that."

"I'm not saying to ignore that. I'm just saying that she saved my life and Sam's. And, what about Bobby? He is smiling and laughing Cas because of her. You dropped her here. You can't just take her away from him now. I've never really seen him happy before. "

"I can't be concerned with that"

"You are her big brother, Cas. She loves you. Anyone can see that. She will probably follow you anywhere, even back home. All her life you were making her decisions. You took care of her and made sure she was safe. You taught her everything she knows."

Dean realized that he could be talking just as easily about his life with Sam.

"So, when she messes up, as her big brother, you should decide how she is punished not anyone else. **YOU** handle it. Heck Cas, ground her, lecture her, spank her, make her write an essay about the dangers of killing demons, I don't know. But, don't take her from Bobby."

Dean did his best to appeal to Cas but he didn't concede.

"I'm sorry Dean. You don't understand."

With that, Julianna appeared at the stairs with Bobby and Sam.

"I'm here Castiel."

"You kept me waiting."

Julianna walked to Castiel and then turned and threw her arms around Bobby.

"I will miss you." She breathed in his scent and committed it to memory. Whiskey and old spice.

"It will be alright Jules. Your brother won't let anything bad happen to you. Will you Cas?"

Castiel looked at Dean, then Bobby. He said nothing but put his hand on Julianna's shoulder and they were gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Julianna found herself in a large field by a lake, sitting on a bench. Castiel was sitting next to her but not speaking. She felt that he was contemplating something so she kept silent and still. They stayed like that for hours. Finally Castiel broke the silence.

"I have tried hard to always take care of you Julianna"

"Yes brother" Tears began to burn her eyes.

"As your big brother, you are my responsibility."

"I will accept whatever you decide Castiel. I'm sorry to have disappointed you."

He sat silent again. Julianna dared not speak. After a little while longer, he stood up and looked down at her. She raised her eyes to him but said nothing.

"As your big brother, I have decided how to handle this."

XXXXXXXXXX

It had been a week since Cas left with Julianna and no matter how many times Dean called, Cas didn't come.

Bobby was settling back into his old style of gruffness, sarcasm and alcoholism. It was obvious he was feeling the loss and even more obvious that he didn't want to talk about it. They were all sitting outside having a beer while Dean tinkered on the Impala, when Castiel appeared.

"Cas!" Dean jumped and almost hit his head on the hood of the car.

"Hello Dean, Sam, Bobby."

"Cas, how is Julianna?" Bobby blurted out quickly.

"She is inside. I believe she wants to ask if you would mind if she stayed for a while longer."

"What? But I thought?"

"I am her big brother and I have made the decision. Of course it won't be without some danger from both angels and demons…" Cas trailed off reluctant to finish his thoughts.

Bobby got up from where he was sitting and started to walk to the door. He stopped and put his hand on Cas' shoulder. "Thanks Cas" then he went inside.

Dean eyed his angel friend suspiciously.

"Cas, what did you do?" Dean had to know.

"Well Dean, I took your advice. I did what you suggested."

Sam looked at Dean with the "what the hell did you tell him to do" look.

Dean answered silently with a look of his own. The "I have no idea what he is talking about" look.

"Um, Cas, you did what I suggested? I suggested something?" Dean was at a loss trying to remember his words to Castiel a week ago.

"Yes."

"What did you do Cas?"

"I spanked her"

XXXXXXXX

When Bobby walked in the house, he found Julianna cleaning the dishes.

"I mean really, gone for a week and look what happens."

"I hear you need a place to stay."

"Yeah, I hear you might have a room."

Bobby smiled as he picked up a towel to help dry.

"I always hated this job."


End file.
